Just Trust Me, Haneuma!
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Saat mendengar 'dia' telah terbebas dari Vendicare, dan kabarnya 'dia' sedang berada di Jepang–tepatnya di Namimori. Sang Don Cavallone a.k.a Dino Cavallone dengan segera berangkat menuju Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Sang Don Cavallone semakin tak nyaman ketika mendengar bahwa 'dia' telah 'bertatap muka' dengan adik kecilnya.../ Last chap update! So, Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Minna-san~…! **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello** Here~…! *Gaya Lussuria* *ditabok*  
Err… Kali ini daku membawakan fict twoshot. Ini Fict keduaku, dan fict twoshot pertamaku!

Yosh! Dari pada banyak bacot, mending daku mulai saja fict ini!

**DISCLAIMER**

**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira-sensei**

**Just Trust Me, Haneuma! © Belongs To Me**

**.**

**PAIRING**

**Dino x Hibari (D18)**

**.**

**RATED**

**T (M For Chap. 2)**

**.  
**

**GENRE**

**Romance? Hurt/Comfort? Humor? (I Don't Know! DX)**

**.**

**WARNING**

**BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! LEMON kurang asem, typo(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), summary gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, GAJE (sangat), just TWOSHOT, POV gak jelas, perpaduan setting dari cerita aslinya (Mukuro yang bebas dari Vendicare, namun sebelum TYL. 8/9YL? maybe).**

**.  
**

**SUMMARY**

**Saat mendengar 'dia' telah terbebas dari Vendicare, dan kabarnya 'dia' sedang berada di Jepang–tepatnya di Namimori. Sang Don Cavallone a.k.a Dino Cavallone dengan segera berangkat menuju Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Sang Don Cavallone semakin tak nyaman ketika mendengar bahwa 'dia' telah 'bertatap muka' dengan adik kecilnya–Tsuna dan para guardiannya, yang berarti 'dia' juga sudah bertemu dengan 'muridnya' itu. Tapi, siapakah sebenarnya 'dia' itu? Hingga membuat sang boss mafia dari Cavallone Famiglia itu nekad pergi ke Jepang, dan meninggalkan segudang pekerjaan yang menuntut untuk dikerjakan di Italia sana? Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang membuat sang boss mafia–yang terkenal dengan julukan Haneuma ini menjadi khawatir dan gelisah?**

**.  
**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? TRY READ! *maksa *digampar***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**XXXD18XXXD18XXX**

**.  
**

**DINO POV**

Ugh… Tak kusangka dia bisa keluar dari Vendicare! Dasar sia–

"Boss!" Ah… Aku hafal suara ini.

"Ya? Ada apa Romario?" Kutengokkan kepalaku kearah suara itu berasal.

"Tenang saja, kita hampir sampai di Namimori. Boss tak perlu gelisah seperti itu." Ucap Romario–seorang bawahan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku itu.

"Yahhh… Tapi aku hanya sedikit cemas saja." Ucapku sambil menghempaskan punggungku pada senderan jok mobil. Eh? Jok? Ya! Aku sedang berada didalam sebuah limousine hitam, ditemani Romario juga seorang supir. Dan anak buahku berada di dalam mobil lain, tepat di depan dan belakang limousine ini. Sedang apa mereka? Tentu saja mengawalku.

"Setidaknya boss tak perlu memasang wajah panik seperti itu." Tersirat rasa khawatir dari ucapan Romario.

"Lagipula, saya kira 'dia' tak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk. Mengingat dia juga merupakan salah satu guardian of Vongola." Lanjutnya yang masih menenangkanku.

"Ah… Ku harap…" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun aku tetap khawatir! Aku tau 'dia' merupakan salah satu guardian of Vongola, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa berbuat hal yang merepotkan bagi Vongola dan tentunya bagi diriku juga.

Tentunya kalian tahu bukan? Ya! Dia adalah Rokudo Mukuro, sang Mist Guardian of Vongola–yang mengatakan bahwa dia membenci mafia dan akan menghancurkannya.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku sangat khawatir untuk saat ini. Hanya–

"Boss! Kita sudah sampai di markas Vongola."

**AUTHOR POV**

"Boss! Kita sudah sampai di markas Vongola." Terdengar suara Romario memberitahu bossnya, bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ah… Be-benarkah?" Sepertinya Dino sedari tadi asyik melamun. Hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita temui Tsuna!" Lanjut Dino dengan nada memerintah. Dan keluar dari limousine tersebut–tentunya keluar untuk bertemu sang Don Vongola.

"Baik, Boss." Jawab semua anak buah Dino dan serempak mengikuti arah langkah Don Cavallone tersebut.

**XXX D18 XXX D18 XXX**

Terdengar derap langkah suara beberapa sepatu pentofel yang beradu dengan lantai. Dari suara tersebut bisa kita perkirakan bahwa itu adalah suara dari langkah yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa orang! Jika kita dengar baik – baik, suara langkah mereka separti sedang terburu – buru dan err… Terdengar kompak?

Tunggu! Sebenarnya mereka itu siapa? Kenapa terburu – buru? Langkahnya pun kompak lagi! Apa mereka sedang latihan baris – berbaris untuk lomba PBB(Pasukan Baris – Berbaris)? Oh OK! Lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir.

"Boss, kita langsung keruangan'nya'?" Bisik salah satu dari segerombolan *?* yang serba hitam itu kepada seseorang yang memakai pakaian dengan warna yang begitu kontras dengan mereka itu.

"Tidak Romario. Kita keruangan adik kecilku dulu." Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil boss itu.

Ara~…

Akhirnya kita tahu, ternyata mereka itu dari Cavallone Famiglia dan tentunya bersama dengan boss mereka tercinta. Author pikir mereka itu pasukan yang sedang latihan baris – berbaris. *Dicambuk*

Ehem!

**Back To Story**

"Tidak Romario. Kita keruangan adik kecilku dulu!" Ucap sang Don Cavallone.

"Eh? Baik boss." Jawab Romario.

"Tapi…" Ucap Dino tiba – tiba.

"Tapi?" Tanya Romario yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan bossnya tersebut.

"Tapi, ruangan Tsuna DIMANA ? Kenapa dari tadi kita cuma berputar – putar saja?" Ucap-ralat-teriak sang Don Cavallone kebingungan.

"HIEE?" Teriak seluruh Cavallone Famiglia*kecuali Dino* kompak. Mereka semua kaget, hingga author pun kaget. Tak menyangka, bahwa mereka bisa menjadi paduan suara yang kompak. *Abaikan yang terakhir*

"Bukankah boss sudah sering kemari?" Tanya Romario–yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari rasa kagetnya itu.

"Hah… Aku memang sering kemari. Tapi aku selalu disambut oleh Tsuna–atau paling tidak oleh salah satu guardiannya. Dan bentuk bangunan disini terlihat sama! Jadi aku sulit untuk menghafalnya…" Jelas Dino dengan nada lesu.

"Err… Tenang boss, lebih baik kita telepon saja Vongola Decimo." Ucap Romario menenangkan anak-plak-maksudnya menenangkan bossnya.

"Ah kau benar Romario!" Entah kenapa Dino saat ini jadi agak – agak lemot, padahal dia bersama anak buahnya. Sungguh kejadian yang langka! *Dicekik cambuk*

"Baiklah… Akan ku telepon Tsuna! Hmm… My little otouto… Hmm.. Ah ada!" Err… Sepertinya Dino tadi sedang mencari nomor Hp Tsuna? Entahlah… Author sendiri tak tahu. *digampar*

Klik!

"Tunggu boss!" Tiba – tiba Romario mencegah sang boss.

"Eng? Ada apa Romario?! Aku sedang-akan-menelepon Tsuna!" Jawab Dino agak sedikit menyentak namun tak membalikkan badannya.

"Err… Itu…" Ucap Romario gugup, karena jarang – jarang melihat bossnya menyentak.

"Sudah! Kalau mau bicara, nanti saja! Aku mau menelepon Tsuna dulu." Ucap Dino masih terus membelakangi Romario.

Klik! *again?*

"Halo, Tsuna." Ah… Dino mulai menelepon sang ultimate UKE*dibakar*ughh… Menelepon sang Vongola Decimo.

"Ah… Dino-san, ada apa? Dan 'kenapa kau harus meneleponku'?" Jawab suara kebingungan diseberang sana.

"Ah… Tsuna, ada hal pen-tunggu! Kenapa kau bertanya 'kenapa kau harus meneleponku'? Apa tak boleh? Kau sedang sibuk?" Ucap-sentak-sang Cavallone Decimo dengan gelisah.

"Err… Bukan begitu Dino-san… Hanya saja…" Ucap Tsuna gugup.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya sang Don Cavallone penasaran.

"Hah… Hanya saja, kenapa Dino-san harus repot – repot meneleponku. Jika aku sendiri berada 'di belakang' Dino-san?" Ucap Tsuna kebingungan sambil menepuk punggung Dino dan memperlihatkan angelic smilenya.

HAH? TSUNA? *Abaikan*

"HIE? Tsuna? Kapan kau kemari?" Tanya Dino tak kalah bingung.

"Sejak Dino-san meneleponku." Ucap Tsuna polos.

"Ugh… Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" Tanya Dino.

"Ano… Boss… Tadi saya sudah mencegah boss dan mau memberitahu bahwa Vongola Decimo sudah ada dibelakang boss. Tapi bossnya malah… Err…" Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Romario.

"Eh? Jadi saat itu ya? Ahaha… Maaf maaf…" Jawab sang Don Cavallone sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal–atau emang gatal? Apa Dino ketombean? Entahlah… Hanya Dino, kepalanya dan Tuhan yang tahu... *Author-di-rajam*

"Ah ya, untung Dino-san tak keruanganku. Karena saat ini ruanganku sedang direnovasi. Jadi untuk sementara aku pindah ruangan." Ucap Tsuna tiba – tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah? Untunglah… Lagipula aku memang tak hafal letak ruanganmu Tsuna. Disini ruangangnya cukup membingungkan."

Yahh… Struktur bangunan markas Vongola di Jepang memang sedikit membingungkan. Terutama bagi yang tidak terbiasa.

"Ngomong – ngomong Tsuna, kenapa kau tak di ruang kerjamu? Apa Reborn tak menghukummu jika kau ketahuan tak ada di sana?" Lanjut Dino dengan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Tsuna.

"Eh? Sebenarnya aku di sini karena disuruh oleh Reborn. Aku dan Reborn sedang berada diruanganku, dan tiba – tiba Giannini meneleponku lalu mengatakan bahwa Dino-san ada disini. Tentu saja aku kaget, karena Dino-san tak memberitahuku mau datang kemari. Maka dari itu, Reborn menyuruhku untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu Dino-san." Jelas Tsuna panjang lebar sambil mempertahankan angelic smile-nya.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Aku mengerti…" Ucap Dino sambil memikirkan sistem pengamanan disini.

"Ahahaha… Dino-san tak berubah ya? Masih sama seperti terakhir kita bertemu. Tapi… Ada apa sebenarnya Dino-san? Tidak biasanya terburu – buru mencariku, err… Kecuali ada hal penting." Tanya Tsuna yang mulai bingung.

"Hah… Aku mau menanyakan beberapa hal padamu Tsuna." Jawab Dino yang mulai terlihat serius.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Dino menjadi lebih serius, Tsunapun mulai ikut serius.

"Ah… Baiklah… Ayo Dino-san keruanganku saja! Tidak sopan berbicara dengan tamu ditempat seperti ini." Ajak Tsuna sambil berjalan mendahului Dino–dan tentunya bermaksud sebagai penunjuk arah.

**XXX D18 XXX D18 XXX**

Sesampainya didepan ruangan sang Vongola Decimo, dia–Tsuna mempersilahkan Dino masuk keruangannya. Dan tentunya para pengawal sang Cavallone Decimo disuruh beristirahat diruangan lain–kecuali Romario yang menunggu sang boss diluar ruangan Tsuna-, yang tentunya perjalanan Italia-Jepang itu tidak sebentar dan bisa membuat tubuh cukup-menjadi-lelah.

**-Tsuna Room-**

**DINO POV**

Ok! Sekarang aku berada diruangan Tsuna, dan terlihat oleh mataku sekarang ini adalah sebuah ruangan yang berisikan tumpukkan kertas-yangsangatbanyak-disebuah meja dan dibalik meja itu terdapat sebuah kursi kerja. Kemudian ada rak – rak buku–yang tak kuketahui buku apa saja yang terdapat didalamya.  
Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa–yang tentunya dikhususkan untuk para tamu yang ingin menemui Vongola Decimo ini. Hah… Suasananya tak jauh berbeda dengan ruanganku di Italia sana. Terutama dengan tumpukkan kertas itu…

Ngomong – ngomong tentang ruanganku, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di sana ya? Apa anak buahku mengerjakan dengan baik? Ugh… Aku harus mempercayai mereka! Lagipula, Tujuanku kemari lebih penting dan–

"Dino-san?" Ugh… Ternyata aku melamun lagi. Dan kali ini yang mengganggu acara melamunku ini Tsuna.

"Eh? Ya Tsuna? Ada apa?" Ucapku pada Tsuna.

"Lho kok ada apa? Seharusnya itu kata – kataku." Ucap Tsuna kebingungan. Terlihat olehku Tsuna berada di hadapanku–tepatnya di sofa yang sama, namun letaknya di seberang sofa yang aku duduki. Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang kurang! Ah ya,

"Err… Tsuna, Reborn mana? Katanya dia ada diruanganmu?"

"Hmm… Saat aku akan menjemput Dino-san, Reborn bilang ingin keluar sebentar. Katanya tadi dia ada perlu." Ucap Tsuna menjelaskan kemana perginya guru kami itu.

"Hoo… Sou ka…" Jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu–" Terdengar suara Tsuna yang mulai serius.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Hingga sang Don Cavallone datang jauh – jauh dari Italia tanpa pemberitahuan–yang terkesan penting dan rahasia ini?" Ucap Tsuna-sangat-formal.

"Errr… Tsuna, kenapa kau jadi formal begini? Dan, apa kedatanganku ini sangat mengejutkanmu?" Jujur saja, aku memaklumi apa yang ditanyakan Tsuna. Tapi, gaya bahasanya itu! Bikin aku malu sendiri!

Oh, OK! Aku agak berlebihan…

"Hah… Bukan begitu, aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Dino-san kemari. Tapi Dino-san selalu memberitahu jika akan datang kemari. Kalaupun tidak, Dino-san datang kemari HANYA ditemani Romario-san saja, tidak seperti sekarang–yang membawa banyak pengawal ." Jelas Tsuna panjang lebar. Dan cukup membuat diriku sedikit menganga.

Tak kusangka, ternyata Tsuna cukup perhatian juga selama ini. Hohoho (Author : Haneuma GR! *Dicambuk*)

"Err… Begitu ya? Hahahah… Maaf ya?" Ahh… Cuma itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Hah… Dan satu lagi, tak biasanya Dino-san datang kemari dengan wajah yang SERIUS dan MURAM begitu." Ucap Tsuna yang mengatakan kata 'serius' dan 'muram' dengan penuh penekanan, sambil menghela nafas–yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"OK, sekali lagi aku minta maaf… Err… Bukan maksudku membuat adik-yang-imutku ini bingung–" Sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga sedang bingung.

"Err… Aku tidak imut Dino-san! Aku ini laki – laki! Bukan perempuan!" Sanggah Tsuna tiba – tiba dengan nada agak –sedikit ketus.

Ara~… Sepertinya kata – kataku ada yang menyinggung perasaannya.

"Eh? Maaf maaf maaf… Hmpt…" Ucapku sambil menahan tawaku agar tak membuat Tsuna marah lalu berubah menjadi Hyper modenya. Karena jika sampai mode itu muncul, aku harus berhati – hati!  
Tapi jujur saja sekalipun sedang marah, Tsuna tetap terlihat imut! Atau malah semakin imut? Ugh... Apa – apaan pikiranku itu! Lupakan, lupakan !

"Hah… Sudahlah! Sebenarnya ada apa Dino-san?" Ucap Tsuna kembali serius.

"OK! Ini tentang 'dia'!" Ucap ku yang malah membuat orang penasaran.

"Dia? Siapa?" Ucap Tsuna yang kebingungan.

"Salah satu guardianmu yang baru keluar dari Vendicare." Ucapku ambigu.

"Ah… Aku mengerti, dia–maksudnya Rokudo Mukuro eh?" Jawab Tsuna dengan sebuah pertanyaan untuk memastikan yang dia jawab itu tepat.

"Begitulah… Bagaimana? Apa dia bermasalah?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dino-san tenang saja! Mukuro tidak melakukan apapun, dan di sini tak terjadi apapun–terkecuali dua orang itu…" Ucapan Tsuna terhenti, dan membuat diriku semakin penasaran.

"'Dua orang itu'? Siapa mereka?" Aku benar – benar penasaran!

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah Chrome yang sempat pingsan saat melihat Mukuro berada di hadapannya, dan bukan sebuah ilusi. Melainkan Rokudo Mukuro yang asli." Ahh… Aku tahu tentang wanita ini, wanita yang begitu memuja kepala nanas–Rokudo Mukuro. Dan tentunya aku tak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

"Err… Begitu ya? Lalu satunya lagi siapa?" Ucapku makin penasaran.

"Err… Satunya lagi adalah Hibari-san… Dia–"

**AUTHOR POV**

"Err… Satunya lagi adalah Hibari-san… Dia–"

"HAH? KYOYA? Ada apa dengan Kyoya? Apa dia juga pingsan?"

Oh well, itu pertanyaan yang sungguh-sangat-tidak masuk akal.

"HIE?! Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!" Ucap Tsuna cukup shock mendengar pertanyaan Dino dan segera meluruskan pikiran Dino.

"Lalu apa?! Dia kenapa?! Jangan bicara setengah – setengah! Itu membuatku BINGUNG!" Ucap-teriak-Dino.

"Ugh… Maaf Dino-san, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja Dino-san tiba – tiba memotong ucapanku…" Ungkap Tsuna yang agak gemetar, karena kaget melihat Dino berteriak.

"Ah! Tsuna! Maafkan aku! Aku…" Sesal Dino karena telah berteriak kepada orang yang telah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Errr… Sudahlan Dino-san, aku lanjutkan saja ceritaku." Ucap Tsuna yang sudah tidak gemetar lagi.

"Ya, lanjutkan saja…" Ucap Dino sambil merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa yang dia duduki–sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, tentang Hibari-san… Dino-san sudah tahu kan? Bahwa Hibari-san sangat benci pada Mukuro dan jika bertemu dengannya–sekalipun itu ilusi, Hibari-san akan tetap menyerangnya. Hal itu karena Mukuro dulu pernah mengalahkannya dengan cara yang cukup 'tidak adil'1."

"Ya. Aku tahu ceritanya." Ucap Dino cepat.

"Nah, beberapa hari yang lalu, Mukuro muncul di hadapan kami semua. Tentu kami cukup kaget, karena dia mengaku bahwa dia Mukuro yang asli, bukan ilusi. Reaksi yang kami munculkan berbeda – beda. Dan salah satunya Chrome yang pingsan itu." Ucap Tsuna panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyoya?" Dari ucapannya, tentu sang Don Cavallone ini mengkhawatirkan muridnya.

"Memang, tak aneh jika melihat sikap Hibari-san yang langsung menyerang Mukuro. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapannya! Seperti… Sedang bingung... Dan itu membuatku khawatir…" Ucap Tsuna lemas.

Tsuna memang Boss yang sangat peka terhadap bawahannya. Sungguh boss yang patut dicontoh!

"Ta-tatapan ya?" Seketika tubuh Dino melemas. Hatinya semakin gelisah–dan tak sabar ingin cepat – cepat melihat murid kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur Dino-san cepat – cepat datang kemari. Tadinya aku mau meminta tolong pad Dino-san!" Ucap Tsuna yang kembali ceria.

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa?" Kembali, rasa penasaran menghampiri kepala sang Don Cavallone.

"Ya, aku khawatir pada Hibari-san. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun! Tetapi aku yakin kalau Dino-san pasti bisa. Karena Dino-san adalah tutornya juga orang yang sangat berarti bagi Hibari-san... Ya kan?" Ucap Tsuna yang kembali memasang Angelic Smilenya.

"Ah… Aku harap-eh?! Tsuna! Kau… Errr…" Jawab Dino yang cukup kaget.

"Ahahaha… Aku tahu Dino-san. Aku tahu hubungan Dino-san dengan Hibari-san sejak awal…" Ucap Tsuna diiringi tawa lembut khas Vongola Decimo.

"Errr… Yang tahu kan cuma aku, Kyoya, Romario dan Kusakabe. Kau… Bagaimana bisa tahu?" Tanya Dino penasaran.

"Hm… Jangan remehkan instingku!" Jawab Tsuna simple.

"Ah ya! Aku sarankan, segeralah temui Hibari-san." Tambah Tsuna.

"Ah, kau benar! Kalau begitu, aku akan ketempat Kyoya sekarang."

"Ya, temui dia… Tenang saja, dia ada diruangannya kok."

Terlihat Dino yang berpamitan pada Tsuna, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsuna. Dan tepat di depan ruangan Tsuna ada Romario yan sedang menunggu bossnya. Saat melihat bossnya keluar, diapun bertanya,

"Bagaimana boss?" Tanya Romario.

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan saat ini." Jawab Dino cepat.

"Syukurlah… Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya kembali Romario.

"Aku akan ke tempat Kyoya, tapi kau tak perlu ikut. Kau bergabunglah dengan yang lain, dan beristirahatlah." Ucap Dino sambil berlalu meninggalkan Romario–menuju tempat Hibari tentunya.

"Ta-tapi boss–" Ucapan Romario berhenti ketika melihat bossnya melambaikan tangannya –tanda bahwa dirinya tak perlu khawatir.

Dan akhirnya Romario melihat bossnya pergi menuju markas sang karnivore Namimori. Lalu dia–Romario pun beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menyusul teman – temannya yang sedang beristirahat.

**XXXD18XXXD18XXX**

Sesampainya Dino di markas sang karnivore Namimori a.k.a Hibari–yang khusus dibangun untuk Hibari tentunya. Dengan posisi duduk, Dino memandang keseluruh ruangan tersebut, dan dia disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat kental dengan budaya Jepang. Mulai dari struktur bangunannya, suasananya, hingga tamannya-karena pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan taman, sedang terbuka-pun sangat kental dengan budaya Jepang.

"Haneuma, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah suara.

Suara tersebut sontak membuat lamunan Dino akan bangunan ini buyar, tergantikan dengan rasa kaget. Buru – buru Dino mencari asal suara itu–

–dan terlihat olehnya, seorang laki – laki yang lebih muda darinya. Memiliki rambut raven hitam legam dan warna kulit putih khas asia–yang mana begitu kontras dengan rambutnya. Juga memiliki mata blue metal yang memandang tajam kearahnya. Ah! Tak lupa, dia memakai yukata hitam senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Errr… Hello Kyoya!" Sapa Dino dengan wajah ceria –seperti biasa.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sapaan tersebut dibalas dengan sebuah ucapan dingin khas Hibari.

"Errr… Memang tak boleh ya aku menemui muridku?" Tanya Dino dengan senyumnya yang dapat membuat wanita – wanita diluar sana berteriak gaje(?).

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan, Haneuma!" Ucap Hibari semakin dingin dan menyiapkan tonfa kesayangannya.

"Ah… Tenang tenang tenang! Aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung. Hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Jelas Dino yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Beberapa pertanyaan?" Hibari menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda sedikit bingung.

"Errr…. Begitulah! Beberapa pertanyaan… Ahahaha…" Ucap Dino sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Haneuma?" Ucap Hibari yang mulai melunak(?) dan menyimpan tonfa metalnya.

"Uhmm… Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Ucap Dino bingung.

'Haduh… Bagaimana cara bertanyanya ya? Kalau aku salah bertanya, nanti bukannya dapat jawaban, malah dapat pukulan.' Ungkap Dino dalam hatinya.

Sementara Dino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tak melihat Hibari yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu pertanyaan Dino. Ah… Kenapa Dino jadi kaku seperti itu pada Hibari? Apa karena pesona Hibari yang bikin dia gugup? Atau sifat 'ceroboh'nya kumat lagi gara – gara tidak ada anak buahnya? Atau karena hukum alam? (?) Entahlah… *Ditabok*

"Haneuma, jika kau tak mengatakannya sekarang juga, i'll bite you to death!" Ancam Hibari yang ternyata sang tonfa sudah ada digenggamannya kembali.

–ahhh… Memang berbahaya bila membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya menunggu. Jangankan Hibari, kita juga tidak suka menunggu bukan? Menunggu adalah sesuatu hal yang menyebalkan bagiku, saat ku harus bersabar–eh? Kok malah nyanyi? Lupakan saja!

"EH? Sabar Kyoya! Aku sedang merangkai kata – katanya…" Jujur Dino.

"Cepat!" Perintah Hibari.

"Hah… Baiklah… Tapi kumohon, simpan dulu tonfamu, baru aku bicara…" Mohon sang Don Cavallone.

"…" Tanpa bicara, Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfa kesayangannya itu.

"Nah… Errr… Uhmm…." Bukannya bertanya, Dino malah kebingungan.

"Cepat!" Perintah Hibari kembali.

"Hah… Ini tentang Rokudo Mukuro." Ucap Dino Lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

1 : Bagi penggemar Animanga KHR pasti tahu Pertarungan antara Hibari vs Mukuro pada  
Kokuyo Arc. ? Dan Hibari dikalahkan oleh Mukuro dengan cara yang cukup-sangat  
curang bukan?

**A/N : **Yosh! Saya kembali dengan fict D18! XDDDD

Bagaimana? ANEH? ABAL? GAJE? *Reader : SANGAT!*  
Ughh…  
Ini terinspirasi saat menonton ulang Anime KHR saat Future Arc. Entahlah… Saya bingung mengapa tiba – tiba keluar ide bikin fict abal nan gaje ini!  
YOSH! Mau bagaimana lagi, fict nista ini terlanjur dibuat… Hohoho ^O^a

Ah ya! Ini juga salah satu fict yang pernah aku publish di akun FB _Dark-Lidya Mousy Kaitani._ Jadi jika readers pernah baca, nih itulah fic ini. ^^

OK! Saya tak mau banyak bacot lagi, So, **REVIEW **PLEASE! m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulasan Chapter 1**

–ahhh… Memang berbahaya bila membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya menunggu. Jangankan Hibari, kita juga tidak suka menunggu bukan? Menunggu adalah sesuatu hal yang menyebalkan bagiku, saat ku harus bersabar–eh? Kok malah nyanyi? Lupakan saja!

"EH? Sabar Kyoya! Aku sedang merangkai kata – katanya…" Jujur Dino.

"Cepat!" Perintah Hibari.

"Hah… Baiklah… Tapi kumohon, simpan dulu tonfamu, baru aku bicara…" Mohon sang Don Cavallone.

"…" Tanpa bicara, Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfa kesayangannya itu.

"Nah… Errr… Uhmm…." Bukannya bertanya, Dino malah kebingungan.

"Cepat!" Perintah Hibari kembali.

"Hah… Ini tentang Rokudo Mukuro." Ucap Dino Lemas.

**DISCLAIMER**

**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira-sensei**

**Just Trust Me, Haneuma! © Belongs To Me**

**.  
**

**PAIRING**

**Dino x Hibari (D18)**

**.**

**RATED**

**M**

**.**

**GENRE**

**Romance? Hurt/Comfort? Humor? (I Don't Know! DX)**

**.**

**WARNING**

**BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! LEMON kurang asem, typo(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), summary gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, GAJE (sangat), just TWOSHOT, POV gak jelas, perpaduan setting dari cerita aslinya (Mukuro yang bebas dari Vendicare, namun sebelum TYL. 8/9YL? maybe).**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Saat mendengar 'dia' telah terbebas dari Vendicare, dan kabarnya 'dia' sedang berada di Jepang–tepatnya di Namimori. Sang Don Cavallone a.k.a Dino Cavallone dengan segera berangkat menuju Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Sang Don Cavallone semakin tak nyaman ketika mendengar bahwa 'dia' telah 'bertatap muka' dengan adik kecilnya–Tsuna dan para guardiannya, yang berarti 'dia' juga sudah bertemu dengan 'muridnya' itu. Tapi, siapakah sebenarnya 'dia' itu? Hingga membuat sang boss mafia dari Cavallone Famiglia itu nekad pergi ke Jepang, dan meninggalkan segudang pekerjaan yang menuntut untuk dikerjakan di Italia sana? Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang membuat sang boss mafia–yang terkenal dengan julukan Haneuma ini menjadi khawatir dan gelisah?**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? TRY READ! *maksa *digampar***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**XXX D18 XXX D18 XXX**

**.**

**Author POV**

Seketika mendengar kata itu, Hibari kembali menyiapkan tonfanya.

"Hieee? Kyoya! Kumohon dengarkan pertanyaanku dulu!" Ucap Dino yang mulai berpikir untuk menyiapkan cambuknya.

"Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus untuk pertanyaan tentang hal itu! Jika tidak, i'll bite you to death!" Ucap Hibari dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"O-OK! Aku katakan sejujurnya! Se-sebenarnya, aku khawatir padamu!" Ucap Dino mantap namun kikuk*?*.

Sontak mendengar ucapan Dino, membuat pipi Hibari yang putih itu memiliki semburat merah–namun sayangnya Dino tak menyadari hal itu. Kenapa? Karena–

"Bodoh. Aku tak butuh hal seperti itu darimu, Haneuma!" Ucap Hibari sembari membalikkan badannya dan menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ya! Hibari sengaja membalikan badannya agar Dino tak melihat wajahnya–yang Hibari yakini wajahnya bisa disamakan dengan warna rambut Storm Guardian generasi pertama–G.

"Hie? Errr… Aku tahu kau kuat. Dan aku tak perlu lagi meragukan kekuatanmu. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya!" Ucap Dino berusaha menyampaikan maksud dari kedatangannya ke tempat Hibari.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" Ucap Hibari tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Dino. Dia–Hibari malah asik duduk dan mengelus Hibird.

"Rasa khawatirku padamu bukan sebagai tutor terhadap muridnya. Namun–"  
Dengan cepat Dino terbangun dari posisi duduknya mendekati Hibari yang membelakanginya dan dengan posisi bersimpuh, Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang kemudian menyimpan dagunya tepat di belakang telinga Hibari, lalu–

"Sebagai seorang kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan pasangannya." Ucap Dino sambil menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di telinga Hibari dan menguatkan pelukannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Haneuma?" Ucap Hibari agak kikuk karena merasakan nafas Dino yang menggelitiki telinganya. Namun tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari sang Don Cavallone itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin bertanya dan memastikan sesuatu padamu Kyoya." Ucap Dino yang masih memeluk Hibari.

"Memastikan?" Tanya Hibari penasaran.

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Dino.

"Tentang hal apa?" Ucap Hibari semakin penasaran.

"Kau… Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Rokudo Mukuro yang sudah bebas dari Vendicare?" Ucap Dino kembali tepat di telinga Hibari.

"Orang itu? Huh… I'll bite him to death!" Ucap Hibari sambil mendengus.

"Benarkah? Tapi…" Ucap Dino sedikit ragu.

"Tapi?" Tanya Hibari sambil memegang tangan Dino yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai–maksudku mencintai Rokudo Mukuro?" Ucap Dino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hibari.

'KUSO! Walaupun hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang belum pasti jawabannya, tetap saja... Tetap saja terasa menyakitkan!' Ucap Dino dalam hatinya.

Errr… Kenapa sang Don Cavallone bertanya seperti itu? Sebenarnya ada hubungan seperti apa antara sang Cloud Guardian–Hibari Kyoya dengan Mist Guardian–Rokudo Mukuro?

Entahlah… Author pun bingung… *plak*

**Back To Story**

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Haneuma?" Ucap Hibari sambil tersenyum-ralat-menyeringai tipis. Dan tentunya Dino tak dapat melihat hal tersebut.

Sepertinya Hibari sudah dapat menebak arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kumohon… Jawablah…" Pinta sang Don Cavallone.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab. Hibari malah bertanya.

"Menurutku–" Dengan cepat Dino membalikkan tubuh Hibari untuk menghadapnya.

"Hahh… Jika kau masih mencintainya, tentunya aku tidak akan memaksamu dan aku akan mundur!" Lanjut Dino sambil memeluk Hibari yang sekarang tak membelakanginya.

"Wao… Jadi kau cemburu, eh?" Ucap Hibari yang sepertinya semakin senang membuat sang Don Cavallone gelisah. Lalu berusaha melepas pelukan sang Don Cavallone.

"Ya aku cembu-eh? Tidak! Maksudku, aku hanya ingin memastikan hubungan kita saja." Ucap Dino sedikit lemas. Dan menunduk, tak berani menatap mata sang Cloud Guardian.

"Huh! Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Hibari setelah melihat sikap 'lemah' sang Don Cavallone yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Eh?" Dino sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Hibari. Dan mulai memberanikan diri menatap sang Cloud Guardian.

" Ya. Kau Bodoh! Jika aku masih menyukainya, waktu itu aku tak mungkin menerimamu dan saat ini mungkin aku sedang berada bersamanya. Bukan bersamamu! Tapi buktinya? Aku ada di sini bersamamu." Jelas Hibari dengan memasang wajah oh-ya-ampun-betapa-bodohnya-kekasihku-ini kepada Dino.

"Errr… Maaf…" Setelah mendengar ucapan Hibari, Dino kembali memeluk sang awan.

"Ha-Haneuma…?" Ucap Hibari

"Gomen… Gomen ne… Aku telah meragukanmu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, a-aku… Hanya sedikit gelisah dan bingung tentang hal itu..." Ucap Dino meneggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Hibari.

"Ugh… Haneuma…" Erang Hibari yang merasa geli. Namun dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Dino.

"Haneuma…" Lanjutnya memanggil Dino.

"Ada apa Kyoya?" Sang Don bermata Almond–Dino memandang bingung kepada sang Cloud Guardian bermata Blue Metal–Hibari.

"Just trust me, Haneuma!" Ucap Hibari sembari membingkai wajah Dino dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eh?" Sidikit kaget Dino. Namun akhirnya Dino tersenyum dan berkata, "Hmmm… Baiklah..." Lalu Dino kembali *lagi?* memeluk sang awan.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Namun,

"Kalau begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi dariku…" Ucap tiba – tiba sang Don Cavallone.

"Hm?" Hanya suara itu yang Hibari keluarkan. Karena dia–Hibari sedang menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang Don Cavallone.

"Err… Sejujurnya aku masih ingin memastikan tentang dirimu dan Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kau masih ragu?" Tanya Hibari yang mulai menenggakkan kepalanya–kembali mempertemukan sang permata Almond dan Blue Metal.

"Hanya ingin memastikan." Ulang Dino.

"Berarti kau masih ragu!" Ucap Hibari sedikit kesal.

"Err… Aku hanya ingin memastikan ketepatan insting'nya'." Ucap Dino yang kembali teringat dengan kata – kata Tsuna.

"Insting… 'Nya'?" Tanya Hibari sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Insting sang pemilik Hyper Intuition Vongola Decimo." Ucap Dino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh?" Tanya Hibari memastikan tebakannya.

"Ya…" Jawab Dino.

"Lalu, apa yang herbivore itu katakan?" Tanya Hibari kepada Dino untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia… Khawatir… Tentangmu dan Rokudo Mukuro…" Ucap Dino yang membuat Hibari semakin penasaran.

"…" Hibari terus menyimak ucapan Dino dan menunggu kata kata selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Dino. Walau sebenarnya kesabaran dia sudah habis. Ingat! Hibari adalah seorang karnivore, dan seorang karnivore tak suka menunggu!

"Tsuna… Khawatir padamu karena ada yang aneh pada dirimu… Tepatnya sorot matamu saat memandang Rokudo Mukuro dan itu cukup membuat Tsuna khawatir…" Ucap Dino sembari meletakan kepalanya ditengkuk Hibari–memeluknya.

"Haneuma… Jelaskan maksudmu!" Perintah Hibari pada Dino yang kelihatannya belum mengerti.

"Errr… Matamu saat melihat Rokudo Mukuro… Hah… Terlihat berbeda…" Ucap Dino Lemas.

"Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh? Tentu saja. Suatu saat nanti, i'll bite him to death!" Jawab Hiabri simple sembari mengeluarkan kata – kata khasnya.

"BUKAN!" Teriak Dino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Teriakan Dino cukup membuat Hibari kaget dan bingung.

"Ha… Neuma?" Ucap Hibari membalas pelukan Dino.

"Aku… Sangat khawatir! Jika kau ternyata masih menyukainya maka aku akan melepasmu! Sungguh! Aku tak mau kau merasa terpaksa akan hubungan ini!" Ucap Dino dengan tegas.

"…" Hibari terdiam.

"Kyoya? Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" tanya Dino yang mulai merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kau…"

JDUAK!

Tunggu! Suara apa itu?

"Ughh…. Kyoya? Kenapa kau memukulku dengan tonfamu? Ugh…" Rengek sang Don Cavallone sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Ara~… Jadi suara tersebut ditimbulkan oleh pukulan tonfa Hibari yang mengenai bagian perut sang Don Cavallone…

Kasihan…

"Bodoh… Jadi kau belum percaya padaku?!" Sepertinya Hibari mulai kesal dengan ucapan Dino yang tidak percaya padanya. Walau tak berteriak seperti Dino, namun terlihat dari alisnya yang berkedut.

"Err… Bukan begitu… Hanya memastikan…" Terlihat Dino yang sadar bahwa telah membuat sang karnivore Naminori kesal.

"Dengar Haneuma! Aku akui saat melihat kepala nanas itu, tiba – tiba pikiranku kacau… Tapi…" Ucap Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfanya lalu memegang tangan Dino.

Mata Hibari yang semula memandang tajam kearah Dino, tiba – tiba melembut.

"Kyoya?" Dino cukup kaget dengan sikap Hibari.

"Pikiranku kembali tenang saat melihatmu berada disini. Please, Just trust me, Haneuma!" Tangan Hibari yang semula memeggang tangan Dino pun mulai membingkai wajah Dino lalu memeluknya. Berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya Dan menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang Don Cavallone.

"Kyo-Kyoya?" Sikap Hibari membuat sang Don Cavallone gelagapan. Namun sedetik kemudian dia berkata sambil tersenyum, "Ah… Begitukah? Aku lega sekarang… Arigatou ne Kyoya…"

"Hmm…" Hanya suara itu yang dikeluarkan sang karnivore.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Namun lagi – lagi sang Don Cavallone memecah keheningan tersebut,

"Kyoya, aku merindukanmu… Boleh ya?" Ucap Dino dengan nada sedikit berat.

*Author : Tunggu! Apa maksud Dino?*

"Hm… Boleh, asal aku TOP! Itu sebagai hukumanmu karena telah meragukanku." Ucap Hibari dengan entengnya.

*Author : Tapi Hibari mengerti?!* *Reader : Minggir lu! Dari tadi cuma bisa ganggu aja!*

"Hie? Maksudmu? Kau jadi SEME? Tidak bisa!" Ucap Dino mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tak mau? Ya sudah…" Ucap Hibari sambil beranjak pergi.

Tapi,

GREP!

Dino menggenggam erat tangan Hibari dan menariknya lalu,

BRUK!

Hibari jatuh terlentang dengan Dino yang menindihnya.

"Kau… Haneuma…" Hibari sedikit mendesis menatap Dino.

"Kita tentukan siapa yang jadi SEME dan UKE! Hanya untuk saat ini…" Ucap Dino menantang Hibari.

"Wao… Permainan yang menarik." Ucap Hibari sambil menyeringai.

Setelah kata – kata Hibari selesai. Dino langsung membungkam mulut Hibari dengan mulutnya.

"Ugh… Ha-enghh… Neu-enghh" Ucapan yang tak koheren muncul dan diucapkan oleh Hibari.

"Hmm…" Sang Don Cavallone malah asyik melumat bibir tipis sang awan–Hibari.

"Ughh…" Lenguh Hibari. Sepertinya Hibari terlena dengan permainan Dino, dan melupakan permainan yang telah sepakati tadi.

Dino terus melumat bibir mungil Hibari. Dia terus melumat dan menghisap kuat bibir itu.

'Manis' Pikir Dino dalam hatinya.

Dino pun berhenti sejenak, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Hibari. Lalu berkata, "Sepertinya, permainan ini tetap membuktikan bahwa aku yang menjadi SEMEnya." Ucap Dino sambil menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditelinga Hibari.

"Ugh… Tak akan kubiarkan… Enghh…" Ucap Hibari sambil mendesah kegelian, karena merasakan hembusan kecil ditelinganya.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Tantang si Don Cavallone kepada sang karnivore Namimori.

"Ughh… Ka-kau menantangku, eh?" Tanya Hibari yang berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Seringai Dino pun muncul diwajah tampannya. Namun, sesaat setelah mengatakan itu,

BRUK!

Hibari mendorong Dino, hingga posisi pun menjadi terbalik. Yakni Hibari yang menindih Dino.

"Ouch… Kau kasar sekali Kyoya…" Ringis Dino yang merasakan sakit pada punggungnya karena beradu dengan lantai di ruangan tersebut.

"Jika tidak kasar. Itu bukan aku, ya kan?" Ucap Hibari sembari menyeringai.

"Ah… Kau benar..." Bukannya takut, Dino malah ikut menyeringai.

Setelah ucapan Dino selesai, Hibari langsung melumat bibir Dino 'cukup' ganas.

"Ughh…"

"Enghh…"

Bibir mereka saling melumat dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Hingga Hibari menjilat bibir bawah Dino untuk meminta ijin, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Dino yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah sang karnivore Namimori masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Suara decakan lidah mereka cukup terdengar satu sama lain. Namun mereka tidak peduli! Yang mereka pikirkan adalah pemenang dari 'kegiatan' ini juga kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan dari 'kegiatan' ini.

"Hmmpphh…"

"Enghhh…"

Lidah Hibari yang berada didalam mulut Dino mulai menjelajahi gua tersebut. Serta mengabsen gigi – gigi sang Don Cavallone.

Dino yang sejak tadi hanya diam merasakan permainan dari UKEnya mulai beraksi. Dino yang pada awalnya menerima semua yang dilakukan Hibari, namun ketika lidah Hibari sedang asyik menjelajah mulutnya. Dia–Dino dengan tiba – tiba menghisap kuat lidah Hibari.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Hibari kaget dan memberikan sengatan kuat pada tubuhnya.

"Enghh… Hane-enghhh…" Hibari yang merasa kaget tiba – tiba melenguh dan berusaha mendorong tubuh sang Haneuma.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan Hibari. Dino malah memegang tengkuk Hibari dan mendorong tubuh Hibari yang berada di atasnya, memperdalam hisapannya pada lidah Hibari.

"Ughh…." Hibari yang tiba – tiba lemas akibat perbuatan Dino, akhirnya menghentikan acara dorong mendorongpada tubuh Dino.

BRUK! (again?)

Dan kali ini, Dino merubah posisi menjadi seperti semula. Yakni Dino yang menindih Hibari. Namun perubahan posisi tersebut tak membuat pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Malah semakin dalam. Lengan Hibari yang semula berada di dada bidang Dino pun, dia–Hibari kalungkan pada leher Dino. Sepertinya sang awan sudah tak mempermasalahkan siapa pemenangnya dalam permainan ini.

Lama mereka saling melumat, menjelajah dan menghisap pada bibir juga lidah mereka.  
Saliva mereka keluar dan sudah tak dikenali milik siapa karena sudah tercampur satu sama lainnya.

Namun, sehebat apapun seorang manusia, dia tetap membutuhkan sebuah gas yang harus mereka hirup demi kelangsungan hidup mereka–oksigen.

Maka dari itu, lengan Hibari yang tadinya mengalung pada leher Dino, akhirnya kembali menempel pada dada bidang sang Don Cavallone dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Enghhh… Ha-ughh… Neu-engghhh… Mahhhh…" Lenguh Hibari.

Dino yang mengerti akhirnya melepas pagutan mereka.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Dengan rakusnya Hibari menghirup udara bernama oksigen itu.

"…" Dino yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Hibari.

Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena,

"Eghh…"

Hibari kembali mendesah karena perbuatan Dino yang tiba – tiba mencium lehernya dan memberikan kissmark pada lehernya. Yang Hibari yakini tanda tersebut tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Sepertinya, kau akan tetap menjadi UKE'KU', Kyoya…" Dengan nada berat menahan hasratnya Dino mengatakan hal tersebut tepat di telinga Hibari.

"Ughh… Sudah Kubilang tak akan kubiar-ENGHHH!" Ucapan Hibari tak terselesaikan karena merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh-meremas-bagian tubuhnya yang terletak diantara selangkangannya dan masih tertutupi oleh yukata yang dia pakai.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya aku akan membiarkan hal itu… Lagi pula, kau tahu? Aku sudah tak tahan." Ucap Dino memperjelas status dan posisi mereka yang tak akan berubah.

SREEKK!

Dino yang sudah tak tahan segera membuka jaket juga kaosnya hingga dia bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sixpack juga tato apinya yang terlihat jelas sehigga bisa membuat para UKE diseluruh dunia mimisan. *?*  
Tak lupa Dino pun membuka yukata Hibari setengahnya, hingga sama – sama bertelanjang dada.

Sesaat setelah acara buka membuka baju, Dino langsung menyerang kembali daerah perpotongan leher Hibari. Memberikan kissmark lebih banyak pada tubuh Hibari.

"Enghhh…" Lenguh Hibari.

"Kyoya…" Panggil Dino pada Hibari disela kegiatannya.

Banyak dan lebih banyak lagi Dino memberikan kissmark pada tubuh Hibari. Tidak hanya pada leher saja namun terus turun kebawah hingga sampai pada nipple Hibari, dengan tidak sabarannya Dino langsung menggigit, menghisap dan mengulum nipple Hibari yang sebelah kiri.

"Ughh…" Lenguh Hibari merasa nikmat tak tertahankan.

Sangking nikmatnya dia menjambak rambut pirang Dino dan mendorongnya untuk lebih kuat  
menghisap nipplenya. Bukannya marah karena rambut pirangnya dijambak, Dino malah merasa senang dan menyeringai senang saat menghisap nipple Hibari.

Hisap dan terus Dino menghisap nipple Hibari seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui ibunya dan berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana,–namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin.

Saat mulut Dino sedang menghisap, mengulum dan menggigit nipple Hibari, tangan kirinya yang nakal itu turun dan membuka sedikit obi pengikat yukata yang dikenakan oleh Hibari.

Setelah itu, tangan Dino menyusup pada celah yukata Hibari dan memegang kejantanan Hibari yang dia–Dino rasa sudah mulai menegang.

"Enghhh…. Haneuma! Enghh…" Hanya lenguhan seperti itu yang bisa Hibari keluarkan.

Mendengar Hibari mendesahkan namanya, tak kuasa Dino menahan senyum ditengah kegiatan yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Ah!" Pekikkan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil sang awan.

Terlihat saat ini Dino menurunkan bibirnya–menjelajahi tubuh Hibari dari dada turun diperut rata milik Hibari, kemudian dengan sedikit dia putar lidahnya disekitar pusar Hibari. Tentunya tak lupa Dino selama penjelajahannya *?* dia memberikan kissmark yang-sangat-banyak pada tubuh Hibari.

Lalu tangan Dino tiba – tiba berhenti dari kegiatan remas – meremas *?* kejantanan Hibari. Namun Bibirnya masih asyik dengan perut Hibari.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Ah… Tentunya sang Don Cavallone sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya, maka dia dengan segera melepas ikatan obi yukata milik Hibari. Hingga tubuh Hibari sekarang polos tak tertutupi oleh benang sehelai pun.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Dino mulai menurunkan kembali bibirnya menuju tempat yang ditujunya *?*. Yakk! Akhirnya bibir sang Don Cavallone sampai pada kejantanan Hibari yang sudah sangat menegang dan dipenuhi dengan cairan pre-cum.

Dino terdiam sesaat memandangi kejantanan milik Hibari yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu, hingga tanpa sadar dia menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Lalu dengan isengnya Dino menjilati kenjantanan Hibari secara perlahan dari ujung hingga pangkalnya.

"Enghhh… Haneuma~… Ja-engh…ngan… Menggo-enghh…daku…!" Racau Hibari

"Hmphh…" Seakan menulikan telinganya, Dino tetap asik menjilati kejantanan Hibari.

"Ha-enggghh…Ma~… Kau!" Dengan tidak sabarannya Hibari memegang kepala Dino lalu mendorongnya untuk mengulum kejantanannya.

"Hmphh…" Setelah Hibari mendorong kepalanya, Dino dengan segera mengulum, menghisap dan mengigit pelan juga memberikan kissmark disana.

"Ahhh… Enghhh…" Hibari hanya bisa mendesah sambil menjambak rambut pirang Dino.

Terus kulum, hisap, dan gigit, itulah yang dilakukan Dino pada kejantanan Hibari. Dan Hibari menggelinjang heboh merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang Don Cavallone. Namun Tak lama Hibari merasakan keanehan pada perutnya.

"Enghh… Haneuma~… Ak-engghhh… Mau ke-enghh-luar!" Rengek Hibari pada Dino.

Merasakan kejantanan sang kekasih mulai berkedut – kedut, Dino pun mengerti. Namun lagi – lagi Dino iseng pada Hibari, dengan cara Dino menyumbat lubang kecil pada kejantanan Hibari menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ha-enghh… Neuma~… Lepas!" Hibari bergerak gelisah, karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan.

Akhirnya dengan tiba – tiba(lagi) Dino melepaskan lidahnya pada kejantanan Hibari. Dan dengan tidak sabaran Dino menghisap kuat kejantanan Hibari hingga sperma yang Hibari keluarkan masuk semua pada mulut Dino. Dengan tidak merasa jijik Dino menelan semua sperma tersebut.

'Manis…' Pikir Dino-lagi-saat merasakan sperma Hibari masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Hah… Hahh… Hahhh…" Dengan nafas tidak teratur, Hibari merasakan sisa – sisa klimaksnya. Mata Hibari terpejam merasakan hal itu.

"Kyoya~… Sekarang giliranku~…" Ucap Dino tepat didekat telinga Hibari dengan nada yang menggoda tentunya.

Mengerti keinginan sang seme dan karena sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu-atau Hibari emang nafsuan-*ditabok*, Hibari segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menggapai resleting celana milik Dino lalu membuka selurunya, hingga kini mereka sama – sama polos.

"Kyoya~… Kau sudah tidak sabar, eh?" goda Dino saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Urusai!" Ucap Hibari melanjutkan kegiatannya diiringi semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak mau terus – terusan digoda oleh Dino dan ingin membalas godaan tersebut. Hibari melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilati kejantanan Dino yang ternyata sudah menegang secara perlahan , bahkan sangat pelan.

"Ughh…" Lenguh Dino pelan. Namun suara tersebut dapat didengar oleh Hibari. Mau tak mau Hibari pun tersenyum kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat sang seme mendesah.

"Engh!" Lenguh Dino lebih keras merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanan yang dimanjakan oleh gua lembab milik Hibari.

Lidah Hibari terus mengulum kejantanan milik Dino. Kulum, hisap, dan gigit, terus Hibari lakukan pada kejantanan Dino.

"Yah~… Terus seperti itu Kyoya~…" Dino merasa keenakkan saat Hibari memanjakan Kejantanannya. Bahkan Hibari mengeluar – masukan kejantanan Dino dengan mulutnya.

Saat Hibari memanjakan kejantanannya, mata Dino terus memandang Hibari dan mengusap rambut hitam Hibari dengan tangannya.

Sedang asyik – asyiknya merasakan kenikmatan, alis Dino mengerenyit merasakan sensasi yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Kyoya… Cukup!" Dino mengatakan hal itu sambil terus mengusap kepala Hibari.

Ya! Dia rasa dirinya akan klimaks. Maka Dino menyuruh Hibari berhenti.  
Namun, sepertinya Hibari ingin membalas sikap Dino. Maka dia pun pura – pura tak mendengar ucapan Dino. Dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ughh… Kyoya~… Kau~…" Dino melenguh merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang itu semakin dimanja oleh Hibari.

BRUKK!

Lagi – lagi Dino mendorong tubuh Hibari dan kembali menindihnya.

"Maaf Kyoya… Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan'ku', tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya 'disana'…" Ucap Dino mengatakan dirty talknya tepat di telinga Hibari. Lalu mengulum dan menggigit pelan telinga Hibari.

"Ha-Haneuma-ugh!" Lenguh Hibari sambil memanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan 'sayangngya'.

Tak lama kemudian Dino mulai menciumi kembali wajah sang awan. Berawal dari kening, mata, pipi hingga berakhir pada bibir Hibari yang telah memerah akibat dari perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu.

Mata Hibari terpejam saat merasakan hal itu, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hibari.

"Hemph… Hemph… Ughh…" Desah Hibari merasakan ciuman Hibari.

Dino terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Hibari, hingga mungkin akan terlihat sangat memerah dari sebelumnya. Dino memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Hibari dan mengajak lidah Hibari berdansa di dalamnya.

Lidah mereka saling bedansa, bertautan dan menghisap satu sama lainnya. Hingga Hibari tak menyadari tangan nakal Dino yang mulai merambat kebawah menuju hole milik Hibari. Dan,

"Engh…" Lenguh Hibari merasa tak nyaman karena benda sebuah benda asing yang memasuki holenya.

Dan, Tak lama jari yang memasuki hole Hibari terus bertambah hingga empat jari.

"ENGH!" Hibari tersentak kaget merasakan benda asing tersebut terus bertambah.

Dino yang mengerti rasa kaget Hibari, terus mencium Hibari untuk menenangkannya. Dan kemudian menggerakan jarinya secara perlahan. Keluar,masuk, dan zig – zag, itulah yang jari Dino lakukan pada hole Hibari.

"AH!" Tiba – tiba Hibari melapaskan pagutannya dengan Dino dan memekik pelan merasakan jari sang kekasih menyentuh sweet spotnya.

'Ketemu.' Pikir Dino dalam hatinya. Dan menghentikan aksi jarinya lalu mengeluarkannya dari hole Hibari.

"Enghh…" Desah Hibari kecewa.

"Hm? Tak perlu kecewa, nanti kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari jariku Kyoya~…" Ucap Dino menggoda Hibari sambil menatap mata Hibari lalu mengusap wajahnya–wajah Hibari perlahan.

"Hah… Kalau begitu, hah… Cepat lakukan…" Ucap Hibari membalas tatapan Dino sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Dino terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Hibari, lalu dia pun memandang tubuh Hibari yang dibasahi oleh keringat akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, wajah Hibari yang memerah, dadanya yang naik turun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, serta kejatanannya yang sudah menegang kembali.

'Sungguh menggoda.' Pikir Dino menatap tubuh Hibari dan kembali menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kyoya~… Aku benar – benar sudah sangat tidak tahan…" Ucap Dino dengan nada terkesan menahan sesuatu. Dan tentunya 'sesuatu' tersebut adalah hasratnya yang sudah sangat tinggi.

"Enghh…" Hanya suara itu yang bisa Hibari keluarkan dari bibirnya.

Dengan segera Dino mencium Hibari dan menggesekkan kejantanan miliknya dengan kejantanan milik Hibari. Lalu,

"ENGHHHH!" Teriak Hibari merasakan sakit karena benda asing yang jauh lebih besar berusaha masuk pada holenya. Namun teriakan tersebut tertahan akibat ciuman dari Dino.

"Enghh…" Lenguh Dino merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya saat berusaha masuk pada hole Hibari.

Ya! Dino mulai memasukan kejantanannya pada hole Hibari secara perlahan. Namun baru kepalanya saja yang masuk sudah membuat sang karnivore merasa 'cukup' sakit, apa lagi seluruhnya, ya kan?

Namun sepertinya Dino sudah sangat tak sabar, maka dia langsung menghentakkan seluruh kejantanannya pada hole Hibari.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHKKK!" Teriak Hibari sambil melepas pagutannya dengan Dino *lagi?*.

"Enghhh…" Lenguh Dino merasakan kehangatan hole milik sang kekasih.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia–Dino sadar bahwa kekasihnya sangat kesakitan, maka dia pun memberi waktu pada Hibari untuk beradaptasi *?*. Sambil menunggu, Dino mengusap helaian Hitam a.k.a rambut Hibari.

Hibari pun sepertinya sudah mulai rileks lalu,

"Enghh… Haneuma~…" Ucap Hibari memanggil kekasihnya.

Dino yang mengerti panggilan Hibari adalah sebagai persetujuan, maka dia–Dino mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Keluar, masuk.

Kiri, kanan.

Atas, bawah.

Dan putar,

itulah yang Dino lakukan dengan kejantanannya pada hole Hibari.

"Enghhh… AH! Ahhh! AHHHHH!" Desah Hibari dengan hebohnya.

"Kyo-enghhh... Ya~…" Dino pun sepertinya ikut mendesah nikmat.

Hibari yang awalnya merasa kesakitan, akhirnya rasa sakit tersebut berangsur – angsur hilang digantikan rasa nikmat tiada tara. Dan Dino pun tak tanggung – tanggung terus saja menghentakan kejantanannya pada hole Hibari.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! ARGHKKK! Haneuma!" Desah Hibari mengadahkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut Dino sambil mendesahkan nama 'sayang' kekasihnya.

"Enghhh… Kyoya…" Dino yang sejak tadi terus memanggil nama sang kekasih yang sedang dia 'masukki' saat ini pun tak luput dari desahan – desahan kecilnya.

Dino merasakan kejantanannya semakin lama semakin dihisap oleh hole Hibari, akhirnya membuat dirinya–Dino semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

"Ah! Ahhh! AHHH! Haneuma! Akhu-ah! Mau-ahhh!" Desah Hibari mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Enghh… Hah... Keluarkan saja… Hah…" Ucap Dino terengah – engah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Dino merasakan hole Hibari semakin erat menjepit kejantanannya hingga dia–Dino sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya itu. Dan,

"UGHHHHH! HANEUMA !" Hibari teriak memanggil kekasihnya sambil mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk kedua kalinya. Sesaat penglihatan Hibari tiba – tiba memutih dan matanya pun terpejam menikmati sisa – sisa dari acara klimaksnya itu.

Terlihat sperma Hibari membasahi tubuh Dino serta tubuhnya sendiri. Terlihat pula Dino yang menikmati remasan hole Hibari pada kenjatanannya pada saat klimaks tadi. Namun,

"Kyoya~… Kau tahukan ini belum selesai~…? Aku bahkan belum keluar sekalipun. Tapi kau sudah dua kali~… Sungguh tak adil kan?" Ucap Dino sambil menyeringai memandangi Hibari yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Ughh… Ka-kau Ha-Haneuma…" Hibari kembali terangsang karena merasakan kejantanan Dino yang berdenyut – denyut.

"Kita ganti posisi, OK?" seringai Dino semakin lebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hibari tak yakin.

Posisi apa yang Dino inginkan?

Srekk!

Brukk!

Tiba – tiba Dino mengganti posisi mereka menjadi Hibari yang membelakangi tubuh Dino tanpa melepaskan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh sang awan. Yak! Apa lagi kalau bukan Dog-Style?! Dino ternyata tahu tentang gaya ini! Tak disangka~… *bletak* #Authordijitaktonfa

Dan dengan tiba – tiba lagi, Dino menggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal. Lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Hibari lalu menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih.

"Ahhh… Ahh! Ahhh!" Desah Hibari merasakan serangan Dino.

"Enghh… Kyoya~…." Desah Dino merasakan kejantanannya semakin dihimpit oleh hole Hibari.

Dino semakin brutal menghentakkan kejantanannya pada hole Hibari. Dan yang bisa Hibari lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan menjambak rambut pirang sang kekasih.

Tak lama waktu berselang, Hibari maupun Dino merasakan kejantanan mereka masing – masing berdenyut – denyut. Maka,

BRUKK!

Dino pun kembali merubah posisi mereka kembali seperti semula yaitu Dino yang menindih Hibari tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya pada hole Hibari. Lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Hibari ke pundaknya. Dan,

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Enghh…"

Dino kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Hibari secara brutal. Namun bukannya merasa sakit, Hibari malah merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia yang selalu orang sebut – sebutkan itu.

"Arghhhkkk! Haneuma! Aku-ahhh! Ma-ahhh!" Ucap Hibari merasakan bahwa dia akan kembali klimaks lagi.

"Ughhh… Ayo-ughhh! Bersama-enghhh!" Perintah Dino pada Hibari.

"Ughhh… Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Desah Hibari.

"Ughhh! Kyoya-ughh! Panggil namaku!" Perintah Dino pada Hibari.

Maka tak lama setelah itu,

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! DINO!"

"Ughhhh…! KYOYA!"

Mereka klimaks bersamaan dan saling memanggil nama satu sama lain.  
Saat ini terlihat bahwa sperma Hibari bersatu dengan peluh mereka berdua membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, dan sperma Dino yang dia–Dino keluarkan pada hole Hibari sedikit keluar dari sana.

Dan mereka terdiam sesaat menikmati sensasi dari sisa – sisa klimaks mereka. Namun akhirnya Dino mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Hibari.

"Enghhh…" Lenguh Hibari merasakan holenya kembali kosong tanpa kejantanan sang kekasih.

Dino yang melihat tingkah Hibari pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan mengusap kepala Hibari perlahan.

"Ha-Haneuma?" Tanya Hibari yang kebingungan melihat Dino yang hanya menatapnya.

"Shhhh… Sudahlah, kau tidur saja…" Ucap Dino yang tersenyum menatap Hibari dan masih mengusap helaian rambut hitam milik Hibari.

"Ta-tapi?" Ucap Hibari yang mulai menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Sudahlah Kyoya… Biar aku saja yang memakaikan yukata ini untukmu…" Ucap Dino yang memakaikan kembali yukata hitam pada tubuh Hibari.

"Ha-Haneuma…" Hibari yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun akhirnya muncul semburat merah di wajah putihnya itu. Walau tipis, tetap saja Dino masih bisa melihatnya.

Setelah Dino memakaikan yukata pada tubuh Hibari. Dino pun kembali menggunakan kaos dan celananya. Namun tidak dengan jaketnya.

Dia –Dino menggulung jaketnya manjadikan sebuah bantal, lalu dia merebahkan diri di sana. Tak lupa di tarik Hibari supaya ikut berbaring bersamanya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi Hibari dan mendekapnya cukup erat. Tak mempedulikan sisa – sisa sperma yang berceceran di sana sini serta sperma yang membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Bukannya menolak, Hibari malah menyamankan diri dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Hal itu mungkin juga dikarenakan dari 'kegiatan' mereka yang cukup melelahkan, hingga mau tak mau membuat sang awan pun tertidur kelelahan.

Melihat hal itu, Dino hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup kening sang awan. Lalu berkata,

"Ti amo, Kyoya…"

Hibari yang ternyata belum tidur sepenuhnya, tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya mendengar ucapan sang Don Cavallone. Namun sayangnya Dino tak melihat senyuman tersebut

'Me too, Haneuma…' Ucap Hibari di dalam hatinya.

Dan akhirnya kegelisahan hati sang Don Cavallone lenyap, begitu pula dengan kebimbangan sang awan yang ikut lenyap.

'**Just trust me, Haneuma!**' Lanjut Hibari pada hatinya. Hingga dia–Hibari benar – benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf jika fict ini lebih gaje dan abal dibanding chap 1 !  
Hontou ni gomennasai ! m(_ _)m

Ara~….  
Gimana Lemonnya? Asem atau Hot? Bikin nosebleed gak? *Reader : GAK SAMA SEKALI!*  
*Author : Hiks.. (Pundung di pojokkan)* Q^Q

Hiks... Ya sudah…  
*ngelap ingus*

Walau gak hot sama sekali, fict ini terlanjur ada dan reader terlanjur membacanya…

Ah ya, sebenernya fict ini sudah ada dari semenjak chap pertama dipublish. Tapi author ingin memberi jarak waktu antara chap pertama dan kedua. Dan juga setelah membaca review dari reader, author jadi sedikit memperbaiki cara penulisan fict ini, yahh... Walau hasilnya tetap sama – sama gagal. T.T

Tapi sungguh! Review reader membuatku semakin semangat! :D  
Apalagi jika review tersebut berupa kritik dan saran untuk author! Hontou ni arigatou, reader-sama! m(_ _)m

So, bersediakah kalian para reader untuk me**REVIEW **kembali fict ini?^/\^


End file.
